Gary's Class Reunion: The Play ( Sixth Grade Version )
Gary's Class Reunion is a play written, directed, produced, and starring Gary Johnson. This is the first play where his studios and Room 109 Studios presented some thing together Cast Gary Johnson as Himself and Charles Lee Ray Amia Granville David Titsworth Kala Hill Nick Gott Selena Diaz Matt Gagen Elena Antunez Patrick Fogarty Jasmin Luna Ernest Golatte Perla Moreno Trinity Tye Alyanna Havelka Quinton Argue Kala Hill Terrence Robinson Erica Cunningham Brittany Green Kerrihana Shepard and Frank Payne Story Line.... When Gary shows up for his 12th class reunion, you know it's gonna be crazy! Between the laughs and craziness are the life lessons. The message is clear; be lucky you didn't go to school with these guys and girls. The play begins with Charles Lee Ray ( played by Gary Johnson ) being hired to work at the Alexander Graham Hotel where most of Gary's classmates already work at. After Kala and Erica hires him, he already starts trouble by not refusing to carry bags and hugging co workers. Then we find out that Selena's sister went blind, deaf, and ugly so she needs help. Later on Quinton, Terrence, Kala, and Erica meet up in the hotel lobby and they remember some funny stuff that happened through the year. Then Charles comes down and makes a drink for Quinton but ends up trowing it on him. Making him mad everyone goes upstairs and Kala fires him then he spits on Kala and leave. The middle of the play happens when Gary runs in the door. The reason why is because he was running from the police. Then he starts arguing with Alyanna over how much a bottle of water costs. Then he, Amia, Perla, Jasmine, and Erica meet up in a restaurant. But Gary makes fun of Erica's clothes and they start fighting with everyone leaving. Then at the hotel pool, while everyone is waiting to get in the water, Quinton's girlfriend Brittany shows up. They they both leave. Quinton comes back and starts talking to Frank ( His fake friend ) but since no one can see him he gets up and leaves. Then Brittany comes back and gets advice from Gary since she thinks Quinton is cheating on her. He tells her and does what he says. Then while getting ready for the party, Charles comes back and starts more stuff with Kala and Nick, but more drama happens when Quinton's side chick, Taqueesha, comes and everyone finally meets her. After a back and forth argument between the three, Quinton leaves with Brittany and Taqueesha following him... The end happens when everyone is at the class reunion and Charles leaves and Gary comes and helps Selena get through her problems and help Quinton and Brittany get back together. Then everyone just starts dancing. While leaving Selena finds out that her sister files got mixed up, so she stays living and Gary revels that Quinton and Brittany is Kala's real parents ....... Trivia *Quinton, Kala, Terence, and Erica both appeared in Gary's past productions. Quinton appeared in "Quinton's House, Quinton's House 2, and Kala's House". Kala appeared in "Quinton's House 2, and Kala's House". Terrence appeared in "Quinton's House, and Love Thy Family", and Erica appeared in "Quinton's House 2". *This is Gary's 5 Year Anniversary DVD. On the special features there are interviews, quotes from his shows, posters, photos, never before seen footage of Gary performing for the first time in kindergarten and bloopers from this show and everything else he wrote... *This is the first production to feature everyone in Gary's class and not just a few of them... Category:Gary's Plays Category:Gary Johnson